Mixed reality devices such as head-mounted display devices may be used in a variety of real-world environments and contexts. Such devices may provide a user with a real-time view of the physical environment surrounding the user, and may augment the view with virtual reality information, such as holographic images, text, and/or other visual information.
Some virtual reality information may be geo-located at a particular location in the physical environment. In some contexts, large amounts of geo-located virtual reality information may be available for presentation to a user. With so much virtual reality information available, managing the presentation of this information to a user can prove challenging. Presenting too much virtual reality information may clutter a user's experience of a mixed reality environment and overwhelm the user, making the information difficult to process.
In situations where a user's awareness of the immediate physical environment is desirable, such as in a busy urban setting, such virtual information clutter may also pose a safety hazard. Additionally, in some cases the user may be interested in viewing a limited portion of the total amount of geo-located virtual reality information available. In other cases, the user may desire to view more detailed information regarding one or more items of geo-located information. Further, even when a smaller portion of the available virtual reality information is presented, the amount of information and manner of presentation may still create a user experience that is less than desirable.